my Doctor
by DameRoseofthePowellEstate
Summary: A series of oneshots revolving around the relationship of the 10th Doctor and Rose. Rating may go up. There might be some 9th/Rose, but it's mostly 10th/Rose
1. Comfort

**My Doctor**

Rose Tyler looked tearfully at Mickey Smith, who had decided to stay in the parallel world with Jake, before she opened the Tardis and joined the Doctor.

The Doctor was fiddling with the controls when she closed the door.

"Alright, there?" He asked, not even looking up.

"Yeah," Rose replied, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand. "Yeah."

The Doctor turned his attention from the knobs and dials of the Tardis to look at her.

"You don't sound alright," he pointed out.

"No, really, I'm fine." Rose smiled hugely. "See? Where are we off to now?" She looked at the flashing lights, though he knew he was only trying to get the attention away from her. "I got it! We should go visit Marilyn Monroe." She laughed. "I've seen her movies! Brilliant!"

"Rose," the Doctor said seriously.

"Don't start," she said, putting up a hand before he could say anything else. "Just take us somewhere. We have to get going, right? The gaps going to close any minute."

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Blimey, you're right! We better get moving!"

Rose sighed; it was good to get the attention off of her for a little bit.

She watched as he pulled down levers and clicked buttons and switched on knobs.

The Tardis shook, and she nearly fell except the Doctor caught her by the wrist before she could.

"Thanks," she said, smiling gratefully at him.

"Don't mention it."

The Tardis landed, causing them both to fall to the ground.

"I should've caught you this time," he said.

"It's fine. Let's go check this new place out!"

Rose got up and bounded towards the Tardis's doors. She opened it, but it was shut by the Doctor.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Sit down, Rose."

"What are…?" She laughed.

"Sit down," he repeated.

Rose looked at him for a while before sitting down. The Doctor sat next to her.

"You're not alright," he told her.

Rose rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you, Doctor? I'm fine! Mickey's off doing his own thing, and that's fine; it's totally fine!"

The Doctor sighed. "If you insist," he said, getting up and heading for the doors. He was about to open it when the sound of crying filled his ears.

Rose was hugging her knees, fresh tears in her eyes.

"Rose, Rose," the Doctor said, sitting next to her again.

"What's my mum going to do?" She asked.

"Your mum?"

"She and Mickey were always there for each other when we were off. He comforted her, and she comforted him! She wasn't alone when I wasn't there!" Rose yelled. "She's alone now. He's not coming back!"

"Rose, shh," the Doctor whispered, putting his arm around her and pulling her close. "It's okay; it's okay. I'm sure Jackie can take care of herself; she's a little trooper, that one."

Rose laughed. "Yeah, I suppose she is."

"Mickey's doing what he thinks is best. He's ridding the parallel world of cybermen. That's a good thing. Imagine if you had to live in the parallel world. He's making it safer."

Rose pursed her lips. "You eager to get rid of me?" She asked.

"Not at all," he said.

"It wouldn't matter to me anyway. I'm not going to be living in any parallel universe. I'm going to stay here with you."

"You mean it?" He asked.

"Of course. So, where did the Tardis land?" She asked.

"Oh, we're in 1920's Paris. I was hoping we could shoot the breeze with the Fitzgeralds tonight," The Doctor said. "Have a drink or two, meet Hemmingway, and Picasso. He has wonderful paintings, doesn't he? They're so remarkably strange! I love them!"

"Sounds like fun," Rose said. "Ready to go, then?"

The Doctor thought about it. "No."

"No?"

"No," he said again. "Let's go back to your hometown. Let's go see Jackie."

Rose smiled and cuddled closer to him. "I'd love that. But, first, can we just sit here for a little while longer?"

The Doctor smiled. "But, of course," he said in a French accent, which made Rose laugh.

For about an hour, they stayed in each other's arms, making one another feel warm and safe.


	2. Rain and Kisses

**Rain and Kisses**

Rose and The Doctor lay side by side on the green grass in Ireland. They were staring at the clouds, completely at ease.

"That one over there," he spoke up, stretching out his arm and pointing a long finger to show her which cloud he was talking about. "It looks like a Dalek!"

Rose laughed. "It kinda does, doesn't it? Oh, oh, how about this one?" She asked, pointing out a cloud. "A three-headed dog!"

"You've been reading too much Harry Potter," he said.

"Oh, shut up. You read it too."

"I do."

"Favorite character?"

The Doctor was silent for a moment or two. "Sirius. Wanna know why?" He propped himself up on his side to face her; his hand rested on his cheek, and his elbow was placed firmly on the grass. "He's handsome, charming, and knows what he's doing. Like me." He grinned. "Who's your favorite?"

Rose put a finger to her chin as she thought about it. "I rather adore Hermione. She's smart, clever, and gorgeous. Like me." She smiled.

"You and Hermione sure do have a lot in common."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

"The same can be said about you and Sirius," Rose said.

"I know," the Doctor said, laughing.

"You know," Rose said, "I hope one day to find someone who loves me as much as Ron loves Hermione."

Without thinking, the Doctor said, "You probably wouldn't have to look far."

"What?"

He blushed. "Oh, I mean… doesn't that cloud look a bit like a unicorn?"

Rose kept staring at the Doctor for a good while until she finally decided to turn her attention to the cloud in question. "It looks more like a rhino to me."

"Same thing," he said.

"They are not!" She yelled.

"They run around on four legs with horns," he pointed out. "Same thing."

Rose chuckled. She really wanted to know what the Doctor meant, but she knew better than to push him about things like that. If he chose not to tell her, then she shouldn't press the matter.

"I'm sure one day we'll go to a planet where licking doorknobs is illegal," he suddenly said. "I know it sounds daft, but I'm sure we'll find it. Every planet as its rules. I went to a planet where it was illegal to sing after six. Needless to say, I got arrested. I escaped using my wit and charm!"

"Were you alone?" Rose asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I was. It was in between the beginning of my ninth regeneration and the time I met you. I'm hoping the next time I regenerate, I'm ginger."

"I don't want you to," she said. "I'm so used to this you, with your quirkiness and your awesome hair." She reached out to touch it.

He laughed. "Sometimes we just can't help things, Rose. But," he added when he saw her frown, "I will do my best to make sure I don't die."

"That's always good!" She cheered.

"Oh, looks like it's rain," he said, his eyes back on the sky, which was now becoming a dark grey color. He looked over at Rose, whose eyes were now on the sky. "You want to head back to the Tardis?"

"No," she said. "I quite like the rain."

"So do I."

The Doctor grasped onto Rose's hand, and they both stared up at the sky as the clouds darkened and rain began to drip from them.

"This is nice," she commented.

"It is," he said. "Remind me to take you to Barcelona one day. It keeps slipping my mind!"

"I'll be sure to do that."

The Doctor scooted closer to Rose, his hand still firmly holding hers, and propped himself up again. He smiled at her, lowering his head so their lips could meet.

"Rain and kisses," Rose said. "That's always a nice combination."

"Of course it is!" He lay back against the grass, the rain splattering against his and Rose's faces.

This felt perfect. Absolutely perfect.


	3. Together Again

**Together Again**

The Doctor was facing Donna, who was trembling from head to foot.

"What else did she say?" He asked loudly. "Donna, what else did Rose say?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Donna asked, nodding at something behind his shoulder.

The Doctor turned around, and his hearts almost stopped. Standing just down the street was Rose. Beautiful, beautiful Rose, holding what looked like to be some kind of gun.

He could hardly believe it. This couldn't be Rose. Even though he knew he would see her again, he still couldn't believe it.

Rose smiled that beautiful, gorgeous smile that the Doctor had not seen in such a long time. It brought back all the feelings he had for her, in that very second.

She began to run towards him, and he had to go to her; he just had to.

His shocked expression morphed into an ecstatic smile.

He ran towards her, thinking of the moment she would be engulfed in his arms, just like old times.

"Exterminate!" A nearby Dalek cried.

"Oh, no you don't!" Jack yelled, shooting the Dalek before it could do any damage. "Damn Daleks trying to mess up some emotional reunion."

The Doctor and Rose did not pay any attention to the Dalek or Jack; they only had eyes for each other.

He embraced her tightly, as if afraid that if he let go, she would disappear.

"Rose," he said softly, remembering the scent of her hair.

"Doctor," she cried into his shoulder.

"How long has it been?" He asked, tears threatening to spill out his brown eyes.

"Too long."

"That's exactly what I was thinking. Oh, I am so happy to see you, Rose." His hand ran up and down her blonde hair. She was a precious commodity, one that he was determined never to lose again.

"So am I, Doctor," she said.

He pulled away from her so he could examine her features. It had been too long since he'd seen her face. Everything was just right. He gently wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Rose, I'd like you to meet Donna Noble, though you've already met."

"I don't think so," Donna said, shaking her head. "It was just some weird dream that somehow told me the future!"

"No, I remember you," Rose said, reaching out a hand to shake Donna's. "It's a long, complicated story."

"What? No hug for me?" Jack was standing on the remains of the Dalek he had just destroyed, his arms outstretched. "Come on, Rose Petal, over here!"

Rose laughed and hugged Jack tightly.

"Oh, how I've missed you, you blonde flirt," he said.

"Excuse me? You're one to talk, shags anyone who has a postal code."

"Do I? Well, why don't we go to a hotel?" He grinned.

"Oi!" The Doctor intervened. "We don't have time for any of that." He glared at Jack, who smiled innocently.

"We don't have time for it?" Jack asked. "Are you sure you're not just a teeny bit jealous?"

"Shut it," the Doctor threatened. He didn't need Jack making things awkward between him and Rose. They were finally together, and he wanted to keep it that way. "Come on, you lot."

Rose quickened her pace to match the Doctor's.

"Doctor, I was thinking," she said, "after we're done with all these business, do you think you and I could…?"

The question stopped the Doctor in his tracks. Even Donna's jaw dropped.

"Rose, we really have to see what happens tonight," he said.

"Even if nothing happens, what am I to do?" Donna yelled. "You're just going to abandon me for your ex?"

The Doctor blushed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Listen, both of you," he said before Rose could retort, "if I could take you with me, Rose, I most certainly will. And I will continue having you with me as well, Donna. Nothing wrong with having two companions!"

"You got that right," Jack laughed.

"Stop it. It's not like that. Donna and I are mates, best mates to be exact, and Rose and I are…" He trailed off when his eyes met Rose's. He felt his face heating up. "Never you mind. Off we go!"

"Is it that hard to say it?" Rose asked loudly.

"Allons-y? No, it's not hard at all. Just make a French accent, and it's really very simple."

"You know what I mean," she pressed on. "I know how you feel."

"Then why do you need me to say anything?" He asked.

"It's a whole other thing hearing those words from you than just simply knowing. I love you, Doctor."

The Doctor didn't say anything. He did love Rose; he loved her more than anything. He had no idea it would be possible for him to love someone as much as he loved Rose, but he did. She had to know that. She had to know that those were the words he was going to tell her before the breach closed on the fateful day. Why did she need to hear it? He was never own to express his deepest feelings. Just the thought of it made his throat go dry and his face burn.

Rose stopped in the middle of the street.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

The Doctor stopped as well and turned around. "Rose, we've got to get going."

"Why am I here?" She asked. "You really don't need my help doing anything, do you? I only came because I so desperately wanted to see you again. I want to hear those words coming out of your mouth. We were always so close; you and I were able to mess around with each other and have fun together. Why can't we do this together?"

The Doctor put his hands on Rose's shoulders and looked her right in the eyes. It was painful; what if he did confess his feelings and something happened to her? What if she had to be sent back to the parallel universe, where he could never see her again? But, what if she died tonight? What if she died never hearing those three simple words in his voice?

"Rose Tyler," the Doctor said hoarsely. He cleared his throat. "Rose Tyler…" He couldn't do it. No, snap out of it, damn it! Don't be a coward! Tell her how you feel; let her know! "Rose Tyler," he said again, his hands sweating with nerves. "I… I love you."

"See? Was that so hard?" Rose laughed and cried, tossing her gun to Jack who had to dive in order to catch it. Rose threw her arms around the Doctor's neck and kissed him passionately.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body against his.

He moaned into the kiss, never wanting to let go, but he knew he would have to. They had missing planets to deal with. Still, he couldn't let go, his arms were tightly around her waist, and hers were around his neck. All he wanted to do was continue kissing the woman he loved, Rose Tyler.

The Doctor woke up in the Tardis, his eyes glistening with tears as he realized it was only a dream.

Rose was in the parallel universe with her parents, living her life with the Meta-crisis Doctor.

"My clone is happier than I am," he muttered bitterly.

Meta-Crisis Doctor was living the life that the Doctor would've given anything to have right now. He had Rose in his arms, his lips against hers, their bodies touching, and the Doctor was all alone, his two hearts hammering painfully against his chest.


	4. Saying Goodbye

**Saying Goodbye**

The Doctor waited in the Tardis for Rose to show up. When she did, he appeared in front of her, nothing more than a ghostly image on the beach in Norway.

She had been crying; he was certain of that much.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"Inside the Tardis," he said. "There's one tiny, little gap in the universe left, just about to close. It takes a lot of power to produce this projection. I'm in orbit around a supernova. I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye." He smiled weakly.

"You look like a ghost," Rose said.

"Hold on." He took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the Tardis; slowly, his image became clearer and more solid.

Rose approached him, reaching out her hand. "Can I…?"

"I'm just an image," he said. "No touch."

Rose's arm fell limply to her side. "Can't we meet properly?"

"If I did that, two universes would collapse," he explained. He smiled at her; his smile faded when he saw the hurt in her eyes. "Where are we? Where did the gap come through?"

"We're in Norway," she said. "About fifty miles out Bergin. It's called Dalig Ulv Stranden."

"Dalek?" He exclaimed. It was because of those Daleks that this was happening!

"Dalig," Rose said again. "It's Norwegian for 'bad.' This translates as 'Bad Wolf Bay.'" She laughed, and so did he. Her voice cracked. "How long have we got?"

"About two minutes," he told her.

Rose ran her fingers through her hair, trying to think of something to say to him. "I can't think of what to say."  
He chuckled and looked down at the ground. He looked behind her. "You still got Mr. Mickey, then."

"There's five of us now," Rose said. "Mum, Dad, Mickey… and the baby."

The Doctor's eyes widened. "You're not…?" For a fraction of a second, jealously coursed through his body.

"No," Rose laughed. "It's Mum. Three month's gone; another Tyler's on the way." The jealously washed away in an instant. Good, she wasn't pregnant.

"Well, what about you?"

"Yeah, I'm back working in the shop.

He nodded. "Ah, yeah, good for you."

"Shut up. The Torchwood on this planet's open for business. I think I know a thing or two about aliens."

"Rose Tyler," the Doctor said proudly, "Defender of the Earth!"

Rose was trembling.

"You're dead," he went on. "Officially back home." Rose's eyes began to water. "So many people died that day, and you went missing, so you're on the list of the dead."

Rose put her hand to her mouth as she cried. "Yet, here you are. Living your life day after day. One adventure I could never have." Those words hurt him more than anything. He couldn't live his life with her; he couldn't share her journeys.

Rose took in a deep breath and said, "Am I ever going to see you again?"

He wished he didn't have to say it; he wished it was just some bad dream. "You can't," he told her sadly.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"I've got the Tardis," he said. "Same old life, last of the Time Lords."

"On your own?" She asked, her voice shaking even more. He nodded. She stared at him for a while as the tears were overcoming her. "I l…" another sob overcame her and she had to kneel her head down. She composed herself. "I love you," she said.

"Quite right too," the Doctor said weakly. He watched her with sad eyes. "And I suppose…" his voice was shaking as well. "…if it's my last chance to say it…" He was ready to just pour his heart out; he wanted her to know how he felt about her. "Rose Tyler…" But it was too late. The breach had closed, separating him from her forever.

Rose broke down in tears. She buried her face in her hands and turned around to face her others. She and Jackie ran towards each other, and her mother caught her in an embrace. She held her tight, telling her it was alright.

Back on the Tardis, the Doctor was staring out into space. A tear was stained on his cheek.

"I love you," he muttered softly.

His hearts were in so much pain. Rose was really gone. He was never going to see her again. The woman he had fallen in love with was gone. The Doctor took a deep breath, composing himself. He wiped his tear away and went to the Tardis controls. Where was he to go now? He should just travel alone, let his hearts decide where to take him. He didn't want to go anywhere, not without Rose. All he wanted was for the gap to open right now.

"Let me go back to her," he begged silently. "Please, let me be with her."

The gap remained close, and the Doctor had to accept that he and Rose were never meant to be.


	5. You Really Love her, Don't you?

**You Really Love her, Don't you? **

The Doctor was messing with the knobs and switches on the Tardis as he and Martha landed safely in, what he assumed, was 1900's Japan. He had never been there, and he thought it would be an interesting place to explore.

When the Tardis landed, he smiled his usual smile and looked at Martha, only she wasn't there.

She was gone!

"Martha, Martha!" He called.

"I'm in the back!" She said. "Just looking for something to wear. My jacket is so dirty."

"Oh, yes, there might be something in there." He straightened his tie.

"What's this?" Martha asked, coming out. She was wearing a clean jacket and black jeans; her hair was up in a bun.

"What's what?" The Doctor asked, trying to figure out what she was holding in her hand; it looked like some sort of jacket.

"This," Martha said, holding up the jacket.

The Doctor sighed; here he was having such a good day!

The Doctor took the jacket from her hands.

"It was Rose's," he said softly. "She left it here."

Martha couldn't help but let her jealously burn within her body; he kept Rose's jacket?

Was he never going to notice her?

Martha knew that it was better to keep her emotions subtle rather than make an outburst, but this was too much.

"Why would you keep her jacket?" Martha yelled. "She's not here anymore! I'm here, can't you see that? She's not! She left you; don't continue to pine over her!"

The Doctor stared at Martha with wide eyes. She hoped he would let the jacket slip from his fingers and kiss her right here and now. However, the Doctor didn't do that. If anything, his grip tightened on Rose's jacket.

"Martha," he said, "Rose didn't leave."

"What?"

"She's in a parallel world, trapped there. We had a final goodbye almost a year ago. Most pain I've ever been in my life."

Martha couldn't say anything; she felt awful for yelling at him.

"This is the only thing I have left of her," he said, showing her the jacket. "I don't intend to part with it. Then again, I didn't intend to part with her." He sighed.

"Y-you really love her, don't you?" Martha asked, stepping forward.

The Doctor was shocked by the question. He had never outwardly stated his feelings for Rose. He came close on the day in the parallel universe, but the breach closed before he could tell. He looked at the jacket in his hands, running his fingers over the delicate fabric.

"Yes," he said finally. "I love her."

"And you can never see her again?" Martha asked.

The Doctor shook his head; his voice seemed to have failed him.

"I'm here," she said, putting a hand on his arm. "As a friend."

"Thank you," he said, smiling. "Now, why don't we go to Japan?" He put the jacket over a railing in the Tardis, but not before wiping a small tear in his eyes.

"Sure," Martha said, taking his hand as he opened the Tardis; they stepped out.

The Doctor's mind was full of Rose that day; if only he had the chance or courage to tell his feelings to her face.


	6. Midnight in Paris

**Midnight in Paris **

"Oh!" The Doctor exclaimed as he stepped out of the Tardis and examined their surroundings. "Rose, come out here! You must see this place!"  
"Where are we anyway?" Rose asked, coming out and putting her hair up into a ponytail.

"Take a gander at that there beauty," he said, stretching out his arm to point out something in the distance.

Rose looked out into the distance, her eyes getting wider as she took in the sight in front of her. "Is that…?" She asked. She turned her head to the Doctor.

"Yup! The Eiffel Tower itself! Isn't it grand? I told you I'd take you to 20's Paris, so here we are!" He cheered, jumping into the air like a little kid on Christmas morning; Rose couldn't help but laugh.

"So," she said, once her fit of giggles subsided, "what are we going to do?"

"All the things I told you! We're gonna converse with the Fitzgeralds, have a drink with Hemingway, and see Picasso's wonderfully strange artwork! You ready?"

"You bet I am!" Rose shouted. "Wait… what about clothes?"

The Doctor examined Rose. She was wearing a red miniskirt with black tights and a white t-shirt with a bedazzled wolf on it.

"You definitely need to change. We'll buy something, alright? Something cute!"

"Yay. What about you, then?"

The Doctor took off his overcoat and flung it into the Tardis. He smiled. "Tah Dah!"

"Lucky you," Rose said bitterly.

"Shall we, Mademoiselle?" He asked smoothly, holding out his arm for her.

"We shall, Monsieur," she replied, taking his arm.

Rose was in awe at all the people who walked pass her. The awe was short lived, however, when they all stared at her strangely.

"Can we please go to a dress shop or something?" She whispered quickly.

"Here's one," the Doctor said, opening the door for her. "Now, pick anything you like. Money is no object!"

"Do you even have money?" Rose asked.

"Right, right; I forgot. Don't you worry; I'll get some… somehow."

Rose shook her head as she browsed around the shop.

"Money, money, money," the Doctor said softly to himself as he searched his suit for any kind of currency. "Damn it. No. Perhaps, I could… No, that's not right. But, there's not much I could do. Hey, hey, Rose," the Doctor said in a sing song voice as he came by her side.

"No money, huh?" Rose asked, picking out a nice dark blue dress. "This one nice?"

"Yes, it's very nice."

"Too bad we can't get it."

"You don't have money on you?" He asked.

"I don't have much," Rose said. "Not enough to afford this anyway."

"Plan C, then."

"Plan C?"

"Psychic paper," he sang, taking the paper out of his suit and waving it in her face.

"Oh, no; you're not going to swindle that poor man, are you?" Rose asked.

"I'll pay him back! If I remember…"

"No, no, no, you are not doing that. I'll just parade in the clothes I have right now."

The Doctor groaned. "Oh, alright! I do apologize, Rose."

"No need for any of that, Doctor. Who knows we might meet someone who will give me clothes!"

"Good luck with that," he said, patting her arm. "Let's get out of here, then. Sightseeing time!"

"Oh, yay!"

They locked arms and went through the streets—Rose was ignoring the strange looks she was getting—both smiling hugely.

"Look at that sight!" The Doctor exclaimed as he and Rose were standing in front of the Eiffel Tower. It was a beautiful sight; the tower was all lit up because it was night.

"It's gorgeous," Rose said, unable to take her eyes off it. "Thank you, Doctor."

"You're welcome," he grinned. "Now, why don't we go to the bar, have a drink, and see if we can't meet the Fitzgeralds."

"Sounds fun!"

The Doctor led Rose to a small bar where he was sure the Fitzgeralds would be conversing with friends.

And sure enough, there they were. Scott and Zelda Fitzgerald were standing next to the bar, each with a drink with their hand.

"There they are!" The Doctor laughed. "Oh, this is going to be great!"

The Doctor cleared his throat when he and Rose were right next to them. "Good evening, Mr. Fitzgerald."

"Good evening," Scott said. "Forgive me, but who are you?"

"Oh, I'm the Doctor, and this is Rose. Just passing by."

Zelda peered at Rose, who immediately was feeling uncomfortable. "What's up with these clothes of hers?"

"She's a rebel," the Doctor said.

"Hey!" Rose yelled.

"See? She yells at me. Anyway, Mr. Fitzgerald, I adore your book. Oh, so good."

"Why, thank you. It's always nice to meet someone who enjoys my work," Fitzgerald said, nodding at the Doctor.

"I adored _The_ _Great Gatsby_," Rose spoke up, and she received strange looks.

"He hasn't published that yet," the Doctor whispered into her ear.

Rose blushed. "Did I say _Great Gatsby? _Oh, silly me. Where did that come from? Um… I meant _This Side of Paradise_." She laughed nervously.

"Thank you," Scott replied, still trying to figure out how Rose knew about _The Great Gatsby. _

"Scotty," Zelda called, waving her empty glass. "Bit more, yeah?"

"Of course, darling," Scott said. "Excuse, barkeep, one more, please." He handed the barkeep Zelda's glass and gave it back to her when it was filled.

"You're so kind to me," Zelda smiled, smooching Scott on the cheek.

"Isn't she a doll?" He asked The Doctor and Rose as he put his arm around his wife's waist. "Couldn't be happier."

"Yeah, right," the Doctor muttered.

"Doctor!" Rose scolded, hitting him in the chest.

"Scott, let's go dancing!" Zelda spoke up, once she had finished her other drink.

"Dancing? Yeah, let's go dancing," Scott said. "Doctor, Rose, care to join us?"

Rose glanced over at the Doctor, who was smiling huger than before.

"We'd love to join you!" He cheered.

He took Rose's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.

Zelda and Scott smiled as they all danced around.

Rose was enjoying herself, being in the Doctor's arms, and moving about in such a fun and energetic way.

When the song ended, they were looking into each other's eyes, faces flushed with exhaustion.

"That was fun," Rose said weakly.

"It was," the Doctor agreed. "You're not a bad dancer."

"You've danced with me before," she pointed out.

"I have, but never like this."

"It was close."

"It was close, but this was more intense."

Rose laughed, her tongue sticking between her teeth. "Oh, you're so charming."

"I try," the Doctor laughed, pushing Rose's hair out of her eyes.

"You guys are pretty good!" Zelda said, running towards them. "Cute couple, you are."

Rose turned red. "Oh, we're not…"

"We're not a couple," the Doctor said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Really good friends."

"That's it?" Zelda asked, crossing her arms. "I just assumed judging by the way you were looking at each other."

"Why don't we go see Hemingway, Rose?" The Doctor said loudly. "Zelda, is that something you can arrange?"

Zelda scoffed. "Please, that guy hates me, but I bet Scott could help. Scott, come over here!"

"What is it, darling?" Scott asked.

"This Doctor person wants to meet Hemingway," she said.

"I've been meaning to see him tonight, so this could be arranged," Scott said. "We'll go right now."

"Great!" The Doctor grinned.

The Doctor and Rose followed the Fitzgeralds out of the bar and into an old fashioned car that was parked just outside.

"This is amazing," Rose said.

"Hemingway will be at his favorite bar, so we'll go there," Scott told them as the driver turned the key and drove off.

Rose looked out the window, hardly believing she was here. It was so beautiful.

The car stopped in front a small bar—it was quiet, nothing compared to the other one—and they all got out of the car.

Scott opened the doors for the others before going in himself.

He found his old friend, sitting alone at a small table in the back.

The Doctor was growing giddy; Rose had to keep a firm hold on his arm to keep him from jumping like he did earlier.

"Old friend," Scott said, shaking Hemingway's hand.

"Scott, nice to see you," Hemingway replied. "Zelda," he said coldly.

"Ernest," Zelda replied with just as much of a frosty undertone.

"Who are they?" Hemingway asked, nodding at the Doctor and Rose.

"This is the Doctor and Rose," Scott said. "We met at the bar tonight. Nice couple."

"We're not a couple," the Doctor said quickly. He shook his head. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Hemingway. I must say I enjoy all your work. I'm not sure if Rose has read any."

"Yes, a few," Rose said. She didn't want to mention which books; she didn't want a repeat of earlier tonight.

"I'm glad," Hemingway said, taking a drink.

"Any new works?" Scott asked.

"A few."

"I'm writing a book too!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Good luck getting that published," Hemingway muttered.

"Oh, you're so mean!" She shouted. "Scott, I want to leave! This guy is so rude!"

"Zelda, dear, I haven't seen Hemingway in a few months," Scott said, putting his hand on Zelda's shoulder.

She glared up at him until she gave in. "Fine," she said. She crossed her arms and sat down at another table. "Go ahead and talk to him."

Rose patted the Doctor's shoulder and joined Zelda. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Zelda said.

"You really don't like him, do you?"

"Hemingway is so insufferable. I don't see why my husband is such good friends with him."

Rose shrugged. "I guess that's hard to explain."

"Sometimes I think he's cheating on me… with him!"

"Oh, Zelda, don't think that," Rose said. "They're just close friends!"

"What about you and the Doctor? Are you guys just close friends?"

"I… I don't know how he feels. I'd like to think he feels the same way, but I love him."

"Don't let him slip away, Rose," Zelda said; she placed a hand on Rose's. "I think he feels the same way."

Rose looked over at the Doctor, who was chattering away with Hemingway and Scott. He was laughing, a drink in his hand.

She smiled. _Good old Doctor. _

"Rose," the Doctor said. "We're going to see some paintings."

"By Picasso?"

"You read my mind," he laughed, taking hold of her hand. "It's going to be fun!"

"Hemingway will have to take you," Scott said, fixing the cuffs on his suit. "Zelda and I should get going. It was nice to meet you, Doctor and Rose." He shook both of their hands.

"Hope we meet again," Zelda said. "Don't worry, Rose," she whispered. "He'll realize it soon enough. Bye!"

Rose smiled; she hoped Zelda was right.

Hemingway appeared before them. "You want to see Picasso's paintings, right? Let's get going then."

And they went into another old fashioned car and were transported to a very nice apartment not too far away.

Picasso was working on another painting when Hemingway came in. His eyes were screwed up in concentration as he dabbed in paintbrush in blue and made a line going through the canvas.

"Good, very good!" He laughed. "This is looking wonderful!"

"Thank goodness for the Tardis, eh?" The Doctor asked Rose. "He really speaks Spanish."

"Good," she said. "I never learned Spanish."

"Picasso, I bring some fans!" Hemingway said. "Doctor and Rose."

"Yes, yes, hello," Picasso said, keeping his attention on his work.

"Wonderful painting," the Doctor said. "Very nice."

"Thank you." Picasso turned for a fraction of a second and his breath cut short. "What a beautiful girl." He grabbed Rose's hand and twirled her around.

"Beautiful."

"Thank you," Rose said.

"I must paint her," Picasso said, taking the canvas off and replacing it with a blank one. He grabbed his paints and sat Rose down.

"Paint me?" Rose giggled.

"Yes, you are so breathtaking. Now sit still." Rose did what he told her; she straightened her back and tried to keep her giggles from escaping her. Picasso immediately went to work, using a variety of colors in order to capture Rose's beauty.

The Doctor smiled and rested his back against a wall.

Picasso worked fervently; he only took his paintbrush off the canvas to take another look at Rose.

When he was finished, he yelled, "It is done!" He took the painting off the canvas and showed Rose.

Of course, it didn't look like her because Picasso had his own unique style. Even though the proportions were way off, Rose thought it was the most beautiful painting she had ever seen. The way he blended the colors worked so well.

"I love it," Rose said, taking the canvas from him.

"Let me see, let me see!" The Doctor said, running over behind her. "Ooh, this is amazing. I also enjoy his style of art. He did really well!"

"Thank you, thank you," Picasso said, bowing. He took the painting from her. "This may be in a museum one day."

"Museum, me?" Rose asked, looking over at the Doctor, who smiled at her.

"I'd love to see that," he said. "Are you ready to leave, Rose?"

"Yeah, I am. Thank you, Mr. Picasso and Mr. Hemingway. I had a wonderful time."

"Thank you for allowing me to paint you," Picasso said. "Thank you."

"It was nice meeting you," Hemingway said, pouring himself a drink.

"Goodbye," The Doctor said.

He and Rose left Picasso's apartment. Rose was beaming.

"I can't believe Pablo Picasso painted me!" She squealed.

"I can," the Doctor said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you are beautiful, so why wouldn't one of the most famous artists of all time have a desire to paint you?"

Rose smiled and held the Doctor's hand. "Come on."

They went into the Tardis, and Rose knew she would never, ever forget this night.

**Author's note: As you can tell, this is based on the Woody Allen movie, 'Midnight in Paris.' lol **


	7. Rose

**Rose **

The Doctor and Rose came back to Paris just the next week, when it was 1994. This time they came with money, though it didn't matter about her clothes this time.

They didn't want to sightsee; they wanted to go to the museum and see if Picasso's painting of her was up.

After the Doctor had paid for the tickets, they browsed the entire museum. They felt it would've been an insult if they didn't pay respect to the other paintings there.

Finally, they reached the section of Picasso's paintings.

The Doctor was ecstatic; he really enjoyed everything he painted. They were just so unique!

He was gushing over a painting of a horse, that didn't really look like a horse, when Rose's voice gained his attention.

She was standing in front of a painting. "Look here."

"You found it," the Doctor said.

The painting of Rose that Picasso painted years ago was mounted on the wall in front of him.

"This is amazing," he said. "How does it feel being in a museum?"

"A little overwhelming," she admitted. "But kind of nice."

"Your beauty deserves to be seen by all," he kissed her cheek.

The Doctor touched the title, which read 'Rose, a beautiful, charming young woman.'

Rose faced the Doctor, her smile huger than he had ever seen it (which only expanded her beauty, to him, at least). She hugged him tightly. And he kissed her. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but it was enough to send her head twirling. It was soft and sweet, just like she imagined it.

"Let's get something to eat," he said.

"I'd love to."

They walked out of the museum, hand in hand, both with smiles on their faces.


	8. Ice Cream and Bubble Bath

**Ice Cream and Bubble Bath**

On a quiet day, the Doctor and Rose decided to spend it together in present day London.

Rose was absolutely giddy; it felt like a real date! She knew she spent a lot of time with the Doctor already, but it was another thing when they weren't being chased by aliens.

After a debate on where they should go, they ultimately decided on going for ice cream.

"Here you are," the Doctor said, handing Rose her vanilla ice cream cone.

She licked it. "Mmm."

The Doctor licked his; it was a swirl of vanilla and chocolate. He couldn't understand how Rose could choose between them; it took him ten minutes before he decided on getting swirl.

"Good, isn't it?" She asked. "Thanks." He pulled out her seat, and she sat down.

"Yup," he said, sitting down. "How could you possibly decide on vanilla? They are both so good!"

"I like vanilla more," she commented.

"Vanilla cake or chocolate cake?" He asked.

"Chocolate."

"And you say you like vanilla more!" He scoffed. "How does vanilla feel about this, Rose? Does he know you are having an affair with chocolate?"  
Rose covered her mouth as she laughed; he certainly did say the strangest things. "I prefer chocolate cake over vanilla cake, and I prefer vanilla ice cream over chocolate ice cream."

He stared at her, then shook his head. "I'll never understand how your mind works."

"Isn't that a good thing?" She grinned, taking another lick.

"I'm not sure. Nice change though, huh? Not having to run from aliens or something like that."

"Oh, yeah. It's nice to just sit around and have ice cream."

"How long do you plan on staying with me?" The Doctor asked.

Rose took the ice cream off her tongue and stared at him. "Forever," she said.

"None of my companions stayed with me forever," he told her.

"Well, there's a first time for everything, isn't there? I can't go back to my boring, old life now! Not after I've been to so many places! I've been to the Ends of the Earth, I've met gas mask children, and I've almost been killed."

"The last one," he said, poking his ice cream, "Won't that be something that would result in you not wanting to stay?"

"No. Because I know you'll be there for me. You won't let anything hurt me. And I've grown pretty tough since I've met you! I will do whatever it takes to survive!"

He smiled. "That's what I love about you, Rose Tyler. Almost done with that?"

Rose looked down at her cone, which was now just a cone. She quickly ate the cone and threw away her napkin. "All done!"

"Me too," the Doctor said, finishing up his ice cream and following Rose's actions. He wiped his hands against one another. "What now?"

"I really would love to take a bubble bath," Rose said, cracking her fingers.

"Sounds relaxing! I'll join you!"

Rose stopped. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"That's not funny, Doctor," she scolded.

"Who's being funny? I want to join you!"

"In the bath? With me?"

"What's wrong with that?"

Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Doctor, we're not in that type of relationship," she said, blushing.

"I know that. I just want to be with you. We can wear bathing suits. Nothing wrong there."

Rose thought about it for a minute. "Okay," she said. "Okay."

They went back to Rose's house, where her mother Jackie was sitting on the couch.

"Hi, Mum!" Rose said, hugging her.

"How was your little date?" She asked, glancing over at the Doctor, who stood in the doorway, his hands in his pockets.

"It was nice," Rose smiled. "I'm going to take a bath."

"And I'm going to join her," the Doctor said about to follow Rose, but he felt he was being pulled back.

"You're going to join her?" Jackie yelled.

"Y-yes, but Jackie, it's not like that. We're just going to be in the bath together, in bathing suits, and we're just going to relax and talk."

Jackie looked from the Doctor to Rose. "Rose?"

"It's nothing too serious. We're not going to be naked or anything. It's just like being in a hot tub."

Jackie sighed. "Alright, but no funny business! I mean it, Doctor!" She poked him in the chest.

"Don't worry about a thing, Jackie! I would never do anything to defile Rose."

He pecked Jackie on the cheek, grabbed Rose's hand, and went off.

Rose picked out a bathing suit from her bedroom. "There might be some old ones of my dad's in the bedroom."

"Hopefully," the Doctor said, going into Jackie's bedroom to find a bathing suit. "Here's one!" He grabbed a blue pair from the drawers and quickly changed into them. "You done?"

"Yup, done!"  
Rose came out of her bedroom, wearing a red bikini.

"Wow," the Doctor said. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks. You look good yourself," she said. She had never seen the Doctor without a shirt on before, and her assumptions were right; he was pretty fit. It was probably from running all the time.

Rose ran the bath, and she was so glad that this tub was pretty big. The Doctor was tall, but this should hold the both of them.

"Hand me the bubbles, please," she said, holding out her hand. "Under the sink."

The Doctor got out the pink bubbles and handed them to her.

She poured the bubbles in and, in no time at all, the bubbles were all over the bath.

Rose got in first, and the Doctor got in opposite her.

The Doctor was pretty nervous; he had no idea what he was getting himself into when he told he wanted to join her.

Rose laughed, taking a handful of bubbles and blowing them into his face.

"Hey!" He yelled. He grabbed bubbles as well, but instead of blowing them at her, he threw them, which did nothing.

"Ha!"

"Fine," he said, taking a cup that was right next to the tub. He filled it with bathwater and dumped it onto Rose's head.

"Ah!" She screamed. "You jerk!" She splashed water into his face.

"Hah!"

Rose grinned and pushed her body against his. "You think you're so cool, don't you?"

"Why, yes, I do."

She brushed her lips against his, and she was just about ready to go back to her side of the tub when a pair of hands rested on her back and pulled her against him.

His lips worked fully against hers; he never felt like this before.

Rose broke the kiss, smiling broadly at him. "That was fun."

"Oh, yes," he agreed.

She sighed happily, and she rested her head on his chest.

Rose yawned and fell asleep. The Doctor smiled and fell asleep as well.

This was the happiest he had ever felt; Rose Tyler, in the bath, in his arms; it felt right.

**Author's note: Thanks to my friend, Mei, for giving me the idea for this oneshot. **


	9. I Love you Enough to do this

**I Love you enough to do this **

The Tardis landed in Norway at "Bad Wolf Bay." Rose, Jackie, and Metacrisis Doctor stepped out.

"Well, what a lot of good this is!" Jackie said, rubbing her hands. "I'll have to phone your father; he's on a nursery run. She looked at Metacrisis Doctor. "I was pregnant, remember? I had a baby boy."

"Oh, yes, I remember," he said. "What's his name?"

"Doctor."

"Really?"

"No, you plum! His name's Tony." She smiled. "Tony Tyler."

"What are we doing here?" Rose asked. "This is the parallel universe."

"You're back home," the Doctor told her.

"And the walls of the world are closing again," Donna spoke up. "Now the reality bomb never happened. It's a dimensional retroclosure- see, I really get this stuff now!" She added proudly.

Rose looked at the Doctor. "No," she said, "I spent all that time trying to find you; I'm not going back now."

"But you've got to," he said. "We saved the universe at a cost, and the cost is him." He nodded toward the Metacrisis Doctor. "He destroyed the Daleks. He committed genocide; he's too dangerous to be left on his own."

"You made me!" Metacrisis Doctor yelled.

"Exactly; you were born in battle. Full of blood and anger and revenge." He looked at Rose. "Remind you of someone. That's me, when we first met. And you made me better. Now you can do the same for him."

"But he's not you," Rose said, voice cracking.

"He needs you," the Doctor said. "That's very me."

"It's better than that, though!" Donna said. "Don't you see what's he giving you? Go on, tell her!" She waved to Metacrisis Doctor.

"I look like him, I think like him," Metacrisis Doctor said to Rose. "Same memories, same thoughts, same everything, except… I've only got one heart."

"Which means?" Rose asked.

"I'm part human. I'll grow old, and I'll never regenerate. I've only got one life, Rose Tyler. I… could spend it with you, if you want."

"You'll grow old at the same time as me?"

"Together," he said.

"That's…" Rose puts her hand on his chest, feeling the heartbeat of one heart.

"Here," the Doctor said. He threw his clone a piece of wood. "Take this. This universe is in need of defending. Chunk of Tardis. Grow your own."

"But that will take thousands of years!" He protested.

"No," the Doctor started, "because…"

"Because if you shatter the plasmic shell and modify the dimensional stabilizer to a foldback harmonic of 36.3; you accelerate growth by the power of 59!" Donna said loudly.

"We never thought of that!" The Doctors said at the same time.

Donna smiled, feeling extremely proud of herself. "I'm just brilliant!"

"The Doctor. In the Tardis. With Rose Tyler. Just as it should be," the Doctor said, feeling a lump grow in his throat. That's how it should be, but it isn't like that. He wanted nothing more than take her with them, live his life with her. It wasn't exactly a secret that he harbored some pretty deep feelings for Rose.

"But what about you?" Rose asked, tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine. I've got madam." He pointed at Donna.

"Human with a Time Lord brain," she said. "We can travel the universe forever! Best friends! And equals! Just what old skinnyboy needs; an equal."  
Rose wiped her tears away; she wanted everything that Donna had right now.

The Tardis groaned.

"We've got to go," the Doctor said. This reality is sealing itself off. Forever."

"But…" Rose said. "It's still not right! The Doctor's still you."

"And I'm him!" The Doctor shouted.

Rose looks at the both of them.

"Answer me this, then." She stood between them. "When I last stood on this beach, on the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me?" She looked at the Doctor. "Well, go on!"

He knew what she wanted to know. He knew she wanted him to tell her he loved her, but he just couldn't do it. "I said 'Rose Tyler.'"

"Yeah, and how was that sentence going to end?" She asked.

"Does it need saying?" He asked softly. _You should know how I feel about you, Rose. Do I really have to say it? _

"And you, Doctor," Rose said to the clone. "What was the end of that sentence?"

Metacrisis Doctor smiled and leaned forward to whisper the answer into Rose's ear.

The Doctor watched him, his hearts beating madly.

He could make out the three words that he wanted to say coming from his clone's mouths. Just three simple words, "I love you."

Rose stared at Metacrisis Doctor for a moment before grabbing him by the coat and kissing him.

He responded just how the Doctor would've. He kissed her back, wrapped his arms around her waist, and showed her just how much he really loved her.

_She knows,_ The Doctor thought. _Everything he does reflects my inner desires. I wanted to do that for so long. _He watched painfully as the love of his life and his clone kissed passionately on the beach. He gulped and turned away. He went back into the Tardis, and Donna followed.

Rose and Metacrisis Doctor broke away when they heard the groans of the Tardis.

"No," Rose said, her hand reaching out as if to catch the Tardis and bring it back. Her hand fell. "Goodbye, Doctor."

Donna opened the Tardis to smile at her. "He really does love you, you know," she said.

Metacrisis Doctor came up behind Rose and held her hand; they watched as the Tardis disappeared forever.

He showed her the chunk of Tardis. "Once this is grown, we can have our adventures."

"That'll take a while, won't it?" She asked, her eyes still on the location the Tardis was.

"Yeah, but if we're lucky, it'll take no time at all." He kissed her cheek. "I love you, Rose."

"I love you, too, Doctor."

"Even if I'm just a clone?"

"Yes."

Rose knew it would take some getting used to, but the Doctor just proved he loved her enough to give her happiness. And she knew that this clone was just like her Doctor, and she loved him all the same.


	10. The Void

**The Void **

"I'm staying here with him," Rose said.

Silently, behind her, the Doctor slipped the teleporter around her neck; he couldn't risk her being here.

"What?" She asked, but Pete had already pressed the button on his, transporting them all to the parallel universe.

Rose looked down at the teleporter. "Oh, no, he's not doing this to me again!" She yelled, remembering the moment he sent her home in the Tardis during the war on Satellite 51. She pressed on hers and transported herself.

The Doctor was just about to open the void when Rose suddenly appeared before him.

"Rose!" He yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"Doctor, I made my decision a long time ago," she said. "I'm not leaving you."

The Doctor wanted nothing more than her to be safe, but he couldn't help but feel touched by her words. He smiled at her, giving a quick hug before getting to work.

"Hold on to that, okay? And don't let go."

"Of course not."

Rose held onto a large handlebar on the wall tightly.

The Doctor did the same, but not before switching on the lever.

He looked over at Rose. "It's alright, Rose," he said as the void opened up.

Rose held on tightly as her body was being pulled toward the void.

The Daleks and Cybermen were being sucked in, but somewhere along the line, the lever switched off.

Rose got off her handle and pulled the lever down again, and the void opened up. She held onto to the lever, but it was much harder.

"HOLD ON!" The Doctor yelled, reaching out his hand, hoping he could somehow reach her.

Rose's fingers began to slip, and she was being sucked in as well.

"ROSE!"

Just when all hope seemed lost, Pete transported, grabbed Rose, and transported back. Moments later, the void closed.

The Doctor stared at where Rose was. His eyes were wide, and his breathing was shallow. She was gone.

"LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT!" Rose sobbed, banging against the wall. "LET ME OUT!" She put her head against the wall and cried loudly. "DOCTOR!"

The Doctor was on the other side of the void, his hands and head against the white wall. He wanted the walls to break, to let him see her.

When the walls remained solid, the Doctor sighed and walked away, his hands in his pockets, thinking of his lost companion.


	11. Shrouded by Memories

**Shrouded by Memories **

**Author's note: This takes place after The Doctor says goodbye to Rose in 'Doomsday.' Donna is not featured (let's just say she comes at a later time.) **

The Doctor sighed, wiping the tears away from his face. He felt absolutely awful. He wished there was someway he could open the breach again, take Rose into his arms, and go on their adventures together.

She had expressed desires to be with him 'forever,' and even though no one stayed 'forever,' he believed her. The look in her eyes, the determination on her face, showed him that she truly did mean it. He wanted that too. Traveling the world with Rose Tyler, in the Tardis, just as it should be.

"It's how it should be," he muttered.

It pained him deeply knowing he could never hold her tightly in his arms as used to. He was going to miss her smile, her spunkiness, even her tears. He would rather see her crying, than not see her at all.

Still, despite all this, she was safe. He was no longer putting her in danger; she was safe.

How safe was she really? What if something happened on the parallel universe that put her in great danger? Who could help her?

He shook his head. He shouldn't have so little faith in her. She's proved time and time again she can handle herself.

But, could he? Before Rose, he was violent and erratic. He was willing to wipe out all the Daleks to save her. She changed him for the better. His hearts softened, and he drastically changed his views on war and death.

Without her, would he be able to keep that change? Or would he become that man he used to be?

No, Rose's work was permanent. As long as he had her name in his heart, he would keep on going. Rose's name was going to keep him fighting. He was going to keep on going…for her.

He sat down on the ground, the Tardis whooshing about. He was still in orbit, but it was nothing to worry about. He did this often when he just wanted to think. When he just wanted to be alone.

Putting his hands on his head, he let his memories of her take over.

He saw her face, her perfect face, clearly in his mind. She smiled hugely when he held her hand.

"I'm glad I met you," he said in his 9th incantation.

"Me too," Rose said.

He remembered his and Rose's dance after the series of events in London in 1941.

He remembered when he examined her, after her face had been taken, exclaiming to the inspector detective that there was "no power on earth that could stop him."

He remembered when he saw her again, her flawless face back where it belonged. She threw herself into his arms, and he felt whole.

He remembered when he went lower and lower into the Satan Pit, he told Ida Scott that if she should come in touch with Rose to tell her, and he paused, only continuing to say "she already knows."

Why was he such a coward? Three simple words, that's all it was. He was about to tell her just today, but luck was not on his side. The breach cut his words short, and he left her standing on that beach alone.

Well, she wasn't exactly alone; she did have Jackie, Pete, and Mickey.

He was the one that was alone.

He closed his eyes and recalled the moment when he saw Rose again after his encounter with the demon.

She hugged him, and he responded by hugging her back tighter than ever, lifting her off her feet and twirling around.

"If there's one thing I believe in," he told the demon. "I believe in her!"

_And I always will. _

The Doctor put his head between his knees and sobbed; he sobbed until his tears ran dry. He sobbed until his hearts could no longer take it. He sobbed until his hands stopped trembling.


	12. Not your Average Wedding

**Not your Average Wedding**

The Doctor and Rose had officially been a couple for a few months. He confessed his feelings for her after a very emotional visit to a dangerous planet. She was almost killed by the inhabitants, and he knew he had to tell her after he saved her.

He brought her into the Tardis and sat her down.

He was pacing and running his fingers through his hair.

He had never really fallen in love with a companion before. He loved them, sure, but was never in love with him. He never had desires to kiss them deeply or do anything of that nature, until Rose came along. Until she healed his wounded hearts and filled them with joy and peace.

It took a few moments for him to actually get the words out—his mouth had gone very, very dry—and once he did, she immediately flung her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He lifted her off her feet when he responded.

Now every time they were reunited, he not only hugged her, but also kissed her.

And now, he was ready to take things to the next level. He was not an intimate level with Rose yet; he didn't want her to give herself to him until she was completely ready. Even when she insisted she was, he refused. Why? Because he wasn't completely ready. Also, he was sure Jackie would kill him if she found out that he and Rose engaged in carnal affairs; he knew from experience that woman could punch.

* * *

It was a nice, sunny, Sunday afternoon in present day London when he did it.

She was wearing a nice red dress, and her blonde hair was up in a high ponytail.

They walked through the park, hand in hand, chattering away like they normally did about this and that.

She told him all about her friend, Laura, who was expressing jealousy that Rose had such a dedicated boyfriend.

When they stopped in front of a playground, he knelt down, telling her that he wanted to fix his shoelaces.

"They look fine," she said, peering down at his feet.

"I just want to redo them, that's all," he said.

Rose pushed hair away from her face as he fiddled with his shoes.

He sneakily stuck in his hand in his pocket and looked up at her.

"Rose," he said; his voice was soft.

"Yes, Doctor?" She asked.

He gulped and presented her a small, black velvet box. He clicked on a latch, and it flew open, revealing a gorgeous diamond ring. The sun made it glitter brilliantly.

Rose gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

"I know it's only been a few months," he said, "but I love you dearly. Even though I don't think I'm the best choice you can make, I want this. So, will you marry me?" His fingers were trembling, and he was certain the box was going to fall to the cement.

"I must say," Rose said, "this is quite sudden."

He felt his hearts drop. He should've known better.

"But I'm not complaining, am I?" She asked. "Of course I'll marry you!"

"Y-you will?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes!"

The Doctor quickly slipped the ring onto Rose's finger and embraced her tightly.

* * *

And here it was. A mere four months later, and the wedding was here.

The Doctor would be lying if he said he wanted to wait until a bit later. He was eager to get married to Rose Tyler, to officially have her as his own.

There weren't very many guests. A few of Jackie's friends who had known Rose since she was very young, a few of Rose's friends from school, Mickey (of course), and Jack Harkness.

It took them a while to track Jack down, and he was absolutely livid when they met up with him. He demanded to know why he was left of Satellite 51. The Doctor promised to explain everything once the wedding was over. At those words, Jack smiled brightly and hugged both of them. Then, he told them, "there better be an explanation."

Mickey was actually the one giving Rose away. When asked about his decision, he said he'd already given her away to the Doctor when she chose to leave with him, so he thought it was fitting to be the one to walk her down the aisle.

The Doctor played around with his bowtie nervously; sweat was running down his nape.

"Don't be so nervous," Jack told him. "You and Rose, you're going to have a fantastic life."

The Doctor smiled at the word, remembering the countless times he used it back then.

The music started playing, and the Doctor looked up.

Mickey, looking dapper in his suit, had his arms locked with Rose, who looked absolutely breathtaking in her wedding dress. It was strapless and came down to her ankles. It was simple, yet gorgeous.

The Doctor's hearts raced when his bride-to-be was right in front of him.

The minister Jackie hired for the occasion started speaking. The Doctor was barely listening; he was mesmerized by Rose's beauty.

"Do you Doctor, take Rose Tyler to be your lawfully wedded life, to love and to cherish until death do you part?" He asked, bringing the Doctor out of his gaze.

"I…" The Doctor looked up.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"What is it?" She asked again, but he really didn't need to answer. She rolled her eyes, but laughed all the same.

There was a large alien flying overhead. It looked like a cross between a hamster and dragon. It swooped down on the guests, who all screamed and ducked.

"Run!" The Doctor laughed loudly, grabbing Rose's hand and taking off with her. "It's a good thing I've got my sonic screwdriver!"

"Yeah, that's going to help!" Jack yelled, running with them.

"Minister, keep on going!" The Doctor yelled. "Run with us! Everyone run with us!"

The guests ran with them, screaming their heads off.

"I do!" The Doctor said. "I do!"

"Rose Tyler!" The minister screamed. "Do you take the Doctor to be your lawfully wedded…" He fell down as the alien tried to grab him. "…Husband, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?"

"I do!" Rose laughed.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" He shouted again, hiding underneath a bench.  
While running, the Doctor brought his face to hers and kissed her.

"Whoo!" Jack cheered. "Alright!"

The rest of the guests, though still frightened, cheered as well.

"Now what?" Rose asked.

"I've seen this alien before!" The Doctor responded. "A bit of heat should do the trick! But it has to be really hot!"

"Way ahead of you, Doc!" Jack yelled.

"You're not taking off your clothes!"

"You said hot, though!" Jack whimpered, his fingers just inches from his tie. "I'm just playing around! No, really." He took out a lighter and a bit of cologne.

"What? I like to spell good," he said when the Doctor and Rose gave him a weird look. "Lure the monster to pond."

"Got it!" Rose and the Doctor ran all the way to the pond and stopped.

The alien was gaining on them.

"Why is it after us?" She asked.

"Because we're the Doctor and Rose," he panted. "The Nakabs might be a little angry that I took a diamond off their planet for you."

"Diamond?"

"Oh, right, right!" The Doctor took out a diamond, more sparkly than the engagement ring, and slipped it on her finger. "I got this there."

"You took it?"

"No!" He yelled, offended. "That planet's been deserted for years; I just went into the mining area and got one. I had no idea some Nakabs were still breeding."

"It's coming," Rose said, holding tightly onto his hand. "Where's Jack?"

"I'm here!" Jack screamed, running in front of the bride and groom and placing the cologne bottle in front of the lighter. Once the Nakab got closer and closer, Jack pressed the bottle hard, and the spray caused the fire to enlarge and hit the Nakab right in the face. It writhed in pain and shrunk in size. It became no larger than a hamster. Jack knelt down and picked it up. "Stupid little thing," he muttered. "What do we do with it?"

"It's not harmful to us," the Doctor said. "It can only grow in its natural habitat. As long as it never gets back, it can't hurt us. It can swim, and it can survive in water, but it can never grow. So…" He took it from Jack and tossed it into the water. "It can live its life with the frogs and fish."

"What if more come back?" Rose asked.

"We'll do the same thing Jack did! Make sure you always have a lighter and a perfume bottle handy." He grinned. "Well, Jack, thank you for coming."

"Care to explain to me now?" He asked. "Why you left me?"

"Eh, not really," the Doctor said. "Excuse me; we still have a ceremony, and I want to spend my honeymoon with my wife."

Jack opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again. "Fair enough."

* * *

At the ceremony, the Doctor was sporting a ring from Rose. It wasn't as elegant as his, but he loved it. Also, it was personalized to say "to my Doctor," so that made it so much more.

They enjoyed themselves immensely and danced a bit.

The Doctor loved having her in his arms as they shared their first dance as husband and wife.

"Not your average wedding, is it?" Jack asked Jackie. "Oh, sorry, Jack Harkness. I met Rose in 1941 during the London Air Raids." He took her hand.

"What a nice way to meet," Jackie commented. "You're a looker, aren't you?"

"Yeah, well, I try. Mickey Mouse, nice to see you."

"Captain Cheesecake," Mickey nodded.

"Cheesecake?" The Doctor asked as he and Rose danced by their table.

"Don't ask."

* * *

That night, they shared their first intimate relation. The Doctor loved everything about Rose. He loved being able to connect with her on a much more emotional level.

He kissed her, he caressed her, he loved her.

Rose loved having him belong to her and her only. He was her Doctor, with his dazzling smile, brown eyes, wit, and great hair.

Being together and being able to share such love, they felt whole.

"Nice wedding, huh?" She asked when he was kissing her neck.

"I'm sorry things didn't go as planned," he told her.

"Are you kidding me?" She exclaimed. "It wouldn't be a marriage to the Doctor if something like this didn't happen!" She laughed. "It was perfect. You and me, together, forever."

"Forever," he agreed. "Traveling the world in the Tardis. Finding new worlds, new adventures. I can't wait."

Rose turned to kiss him.

Many adventures were coming their way, and they were going to face them as husband and wife.

**Author's note: Thanks so much for the inspiration from Strawberrygina on Deviantart with her deviation 'Run.' **


	13. Disneyland

**Disneyland**

Rose was grinning from ear to ear when the Doctor had announced he was taking her somewhere very, very special.

When she asked where, he refused to say, claiming it wouldn't be a surprise if he just told her right then and there. No, she had to wait, but he did give her a little hint: it was a place she had always wanted to go.

This, of course, racked her brain. There were so many places she wanted to go, and she had seen most of them already on her travels. So, where was he going to take her? Maybe it was a planet filled with dogs; she did have a soft spot for dogs. Barcelona, maybe?

"Where are we going?" She asked, crossing hers with a scowl.

"Be patient, Rose," the Doctor told her. "Be patient."

Rose sighed; being patient was not something one could be when traveling with the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled at her pout and continued to work on the controls.

Rose fell when the TARDIS landed.

"Sorry about that," he said. "Here." He grabbed her hand and pulled her upright.

"Are these clothes okay?" She asked, looking down at her attire.

"I'm sure you're going to be fine. But, take these just in case."

Rose raised her eyebrows as the Doctor opened a drawer in the TARDIS and handed her a pair of ears. Mouse ears, to be exact. Minnie Mouse ears. With the name Rose written in pink cursive text.

She took the ears from him and looked down at it. "Really?"

"Really," he grinned.

"Oh, Doctor, I'm so excited!" She squealed, hugging him.

"Let me see those," he said. He took the ears from her and placed him squarely on her head. He stepped back, admiring his work. "Nice, very nice."

Rose giggled. "Don't you have a pair for yourself?"

"I would, but it's kind of hard to find a pair of mouse ears with the name 'Doctor' on it, yeah?"

"Hmm, I see your point. But, I'm sure we can find something for you. Maybe with 'John?'" She asked.

"Using my human name? Eh. Alright. Let's get going."

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand just as she grabbed her jacket, and they both went out of the TARDIS.

Rose could barely contain her excitement. She had always wanted to go to the original Disneyland, but she and mother never made enough money to make a trip. Her heart was fluttering madly and butterflies flew all over in her stomach.

"Excited?" The Doctor asked, glancing at her with a slight smile.

"Oh, yes."

"That's what I like to hear!"

The two of them walked to the entrance, and there were tons of people waiting outside it. Rose tried to crane her neck to see above them, but there were too many.

"What's going on?" She asked. "What time is it?"

"About 9:50, I'd say," the Doctor replied, his hands in the pockets of his overcoat.

"Why are there so many people? I know it's Disneyland, but look at this! Their clothes and everything!"

"Wait for it," he said.

Rose ran her teeth over tongue as she waited for whatever the Doctor was planning.

She sighed, pushing her hair away from her eyes.

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and took into her the crowd.

When people started to protest, he flashed his physic paper into their faces.

"What'd it say?" Rose asked.

"What for it," he said again.

Rose scowled; she was getting sick of this.

He took her to the front of the crowd, his usual grin present on his bright face.

She kept her brown eyes to the front, still having no idea what was going on or what was going to go on in a few minutes.

Suddenly, the crowd erupted in cheers.

Rose looked around and saw everyone cheering loudly, so she and the Doctor joined in as well.

"What is it?" She yelled over the crowd.

"For goodness sake, Rose, have a little patience!" He yelled back. "Look at the front!"

Rose looked to the front and what she saw almost made her heart stop.

It was Walt Disney, himself! He was smiling, waving at everyone.

"Doctor, what year is this?" She asked.

"1955, Rose! Grand opening of Disneyland!"

Rose was about to say something, but the Doctor waved her down and put a finger to his lips to indicate to stop talking.

The crowd stopped cheering and all eyes were on Walt Disney.

"To all who come to this happy place; welcome. Disneyland is your land," Walt Disney said, holding out his arms. "Here age relives fond memories of the past...and here youth may savor the challenge and promise of the future. Disneyland is dedicated to the ideals, the dreams and the hard facts that have created America...with the hope that it will be a source of joy and inspiration to all the world." He smiled, and there were claps again.

"Welcome!" Walt Disney said again, cutting a large ribbon that was in front of the gate.

The Doctor intertwined his fingers with Rose's and led her inside.

Rose could hardly believe she was here, on opening day of all days!

1955…

"Feeling even more excited?" He asked her.

"Yes!" She said at once. "Oh, Doctor, this is the best surprise!"

"Well, let's not just stand here. Let's go on some rides!"

Rose laughed as the Doctor ran with her Main Street USA; they stopped to look at shops and other things.

He took her to Tomorrowland, and they went on Autopia.

"I'm going to beat you!" Rose stuck her tongue at him.

"You wish!"

They both laughed loudly as they yelled at each other, calling each other random names.

They went to the Mickey Mouse Club Theater and enjoyed many different shorts.

Walt Disney also showed special screenings of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and Peter Pan.

"When I was young," Rose whispered to the Doctor, "I always hoped I'd meet someone like Peter, who can take me to a magical world. Looks like it came true."

The Doctor smiled at her. "And I'm glad it did," he told her. "Otherwise, we wouldn't be here."

They stopped to get something to eat, and he bought her a pack of magic cards from Merlin's Magic Shop. He told her he was going to teach her how to play card tricks, though she was sure he wasn't going to teach her; he was just going to be having fun with them.

"You going to tell me what the physic paper said?" She asked when they out of the theater and were walking through Main Street.

"It said I was a friend of Walt's," he replied. "Nothing too big."

"Hey, hey!" Someone yelled at them. It was a short, stout, balding man, wearing a top hat, slacks, and a striped collar shirt. He held a large camera. "We're taking photos of the guest, and we'd love a photo of you and your wife!"

"Oh, she's not…" The Doctor blushed, trailing off.

"No need to be coy, good sir," he laughed. "Come on, give us a kiss."

The Doctor faced Rose. "If you don't mind," he told her.

She smiled, her tongue between her teeth. "No."

He leaned in, kissed her, and broke away once the flash went off.

"Thank you!" The man squeaked, running off to find other people to take photos of.

"Sorry about that," the Doctor told Rose.

"Don't be," she said a little too quickly. "I quite liked it."

"As did I."

Rose locked arms with him and pressed her cheek against his arm. "Getting tired?" He asked.

Rose nodded.

"Let's go back."

"I had a lot of fun, Doctor."

"So did I."  
They went back to the TARDIS, no words exchanged between them.

Rose loved this about being with him; they could be completely silence and still be content.

"You didn't get ears," she pointed out once they were back in.

"Huh," he said, reaching over and patting his head to find no ears. "Oh, well."  
"Aw, you would've been cute!"  
"I think you're cute enough for the both of us."

Rose flushed. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

He gently brushed his lips against hers and went to the kitchen to make them a cup of tea.

Rose sat on the couch as giddy as a schoolgirl.

The Doctor was boiling the water when he pressed his back against the large cupboard and smiled.

Both of them were extremely happy that night.


	14. The Goodbye They Deserved

**The Goodbye They Deserved**

The TARDIS groaned loudly. The Doctor and Donna glanced over their shoulders.

"We've gotta go," he told Rose. He and Donna turned to head toward the TARDIS.

"Wait!" Rose yelled. "It's still not right. The Doctor is you…"

"And I'm him!" The Doctor exclaimed, nodding at the MetaCrisis Doctor over Rose's shoulder.

"Alright, then," Rose said softly. "Both of you."

Rose stood in between the two Doctors, each taking an identical stance with their hands in their pockets.

"When I last stood on this beach on the worst day of my life," she said, "what was the last thing you said to me?" She looked over at the Doctor, who merely stared at her. "Go on! Say it!"

The Doctor took a deep breath. "I said 'Rose Tyler,'" he said.

"Yeah, and how was that sentence going to end?"

"Does it need saying?" He asked tenderly.

Rose brought her attention to the MetaCrisis Doctor. "And you, Doctor? What was at the end of that sentence?"

The Doctor watched as the MetaCrisis Doctor brought his lips to Rose's ear and whispered the words he had so badly wanted to say two years ago.

Rose stared at the MetaCrisis Doctor for a few seconds before grabbing the front of his blue jacket and kissing him deeply. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist tightly and pulling her close to him.

The Doctor painfully looked away and made his way back to the TARDIS with Donna, who took one last look at Rose and the MetaCrisis Doctor.

Rose broke away quickly from him. "Doctor, wait!"

The Doctor stopped mere feet from the TARDIS doors.

She sprinted to his side.

"Please, look at me," she whispered.

The Doctor turned around and faced her, the pain clearly visible in his eyes.

Rose threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

Slowly, he returned the hug.

"Thank you," she cried. "Thank you for doing this for me."

"I want you to be happy. And you can't be happy with me. I can't give you what he can."

"Thank you for all the magical adventures."

"Thank you for helping me. Rose..." The Doctor whispered. "I…"

"I know," she said, kissing his cheek. "He told me, remember?"

The Doctor laughed. "Yes, he did, didn't he?"

They seemed to be immersed in their own little world.

Donna was the one that brought them back to reality. "Oi! We've gotta get going!"

"Right," the Doctor said softly. "Goodbye, Rose Tyler." He kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodbye, Doctor," Rose said, tears in her eyes as he pulled away from her embrace and followed Donna into the TARDIS.

The Doctor gave Rose one last smile before closing the TARDIS doors.

The MetaCrisis Doctor came to Rose's side and held her hand firmly.

She smiled at him, and they both watched as the TARDIS disappeared from view.

"What do you want to do now?" He asked her.

"Let's go home. I'm exhausted."

"I've got an idea!" He said excitedly as they walked back towards Jackie. "I'll make you something to eat!"

"Do you even know how to cook?"

"Rose Tyler, I resent that!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you burned the bloody place down," Jackie laughed.

"Why is everyone ganging up on me?"

Rose laughed, holding tighter onto his hand. "I'm sure we'll be fine. We're together, Doctor." She glanced up at the MetaCrisis Doctor and smiled at him.

He smiled back. "Forever," he agreed.

**The End**

**Author's Note: I know this is similar to my other story, but I felt the Doctor and Rose needed a proper goodbye. I wanted them to hug each other and thank each other. I felt they both deserved it.**


End file.
